Beau x Be Torn
by twistedbullet
Summary: Kaname regrets his past and wants to let everything stay hidden and forgotten, but as he walks relaxed on an alley he finds someone who turns his world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

VAMPIRE KNIGHT FANFICTION

by Shinra O.

Rido x Kaname ~ BEAUXBETORN [BEAU x BE TORN - ORIGINAL TITLE]

Year: March 2009/May 2010 (picked up now lol)

Genre: Yaoi, supernatural, gore, intense smut

Rating: Future NC-17, Violence,Blood

Chapters: More to come.

Beau x Be Torn

Chapter I

In a lovely castle fortress like lays a terrible beast who lusts for human blood and will conquer all your sexual desires, will turn your stomach into butterflies that feel you all over and your heart will jump in your throat. This amazingly beautiful creature with dark red eyes that sparkle like diamonds and full lips that every now and then form a smirk will tempt you. And with its hair a dark brown softly over its shoulders, left messy over his pale neck revealing nothing but fresh tasty skin.

Lying in its own gothic and classic stylized room, with antique drawings and paintings from 1500's. He enjoys literature so much that as he was slowly brushing some hair from his face he opens Les Désordres de l'amour by Madame de Villedieu, one of his favorite 17th century French writers, whom he had a collection of novels from. Sighing and running his delicate fingers over the old pages and reading it loud, in his French accent he brushes his lips after he pronounces "amour", he wanted love beyond everything. There wasn't only about desire and body, he wanted someone to cherish him, feel him and return his feelings wholeheartedly, someone he could just use Madame's words with and express love words, that one person that would kiss his eyelids and say "goodnight, my love" before taking him in a long embrace until morning.

As he wondered off in thoughts a knock on the door startled him and he looked annoyed at the chocolate wooden door, but still invited the unexpected person to come in.

"Kaname-sama.. I'm sorry for coming so suddenly, we have a problem in the Academy and Aido-san requested to see you as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Yuuki, will meet him in a few minutes."

"Excuse me. "

He sighed deeply watching the girl bow to him and he smiled, the corners of his mouth betraying him resulting in a fake smile from the vampire.

Remembering last year, as he was walking through the corridors of the Academy, the girl stumbles and unintentionally hits him but in a reflex Kaname catches her and tries to calm her down still having a puzzled expression.

The young girl seemed to have fallen for him at first sight at that point, although he was not impressed by her simple and unappealing features. Still he was a kind, calm and collected person, so he wanted to help her with her problems. Mistake, because that later hurt the girl, and he wasn't much affected but still didn't want to cause much commotion around the students.

He shrugs and sighs again, the memories of the times she wanted to offer herself to him as feast and then he would push her away because of his unsatisfied heart.

He waited for that someone that would ease his yearning for both blood and love.

Closing the book and chuckling he places it on a near glass table and plays with his fingers on it, tick tock tick tock, almost like a clock. He laughs at all his adventures with any girl he would lay his hands on, but he never had romantic feelings for either of them.

Suddenly he frowns and turns around to find a gun pointing at him, it was his not so beloved ex-playmate also, Zero. He sighed, how disrespectful, he thought, this silver haired rock star should definitely move out of the Academy. Yes, he used to despise the fellow and now after he thought he had something for him in the past, the present was worse, he couldn't stand him to the point of killing him off.

"Low class should not even dare take their glances from the ground to reach my eyes."

"You consider yourself so fucking important, you know that?"  
"I don't consider anything, I am more than anything you will ever be, now get out of my sight before I crush you into that wall."

"Oh, so you're still pissed I left you for Yuuki, you knew I was in love with her-"

That was the cherry on top of the disaster cake for Kaname, he jumped striking from his chair aiming Zero's neck squeezing dangerously hard and pulling him closer.

"You have attitude for a low life."  
"Shu- uppp—"

Zero manages to let out after being forcefully thrown in the wall next to them, the strength Kaname was using to pin him was inhuman and Zero was to the point of choking and couldn't form words anymore. Kaname released him and turned his back to him saying he should get out before it's too late. Zero just spit blood from his mouth and frowned swearing he will never care again for him.

That left Kaname hurting, he knew no one really cared for him in the Academy, he no longer had loving parents, his supposed sister was just another girl who wanted to get in his pants and now his supposed lover, fell in love with the plain girl and he never felt more betrayed.

Kaname snaps from all his miserable thoughts and face palms himself for forgetting he had to meet with Aido, and storms out of his room to meet a certain annoying blonde.

Returning from the meeting and ruffling his hair he wonders if he should just take a walk, since it was night time already, he was bored to his amazement and it was full moon too. He enjoyed walking in nights of full moon, stars spread on the sky shining like little jewels, predators running around for a piece of flesh and the scent of fresh air combined with the slight smell of blood was extraordinary.

The alley was dark and he couldn't sense anyone around so it was a great opportunity to let his mind flow and go blank, erasing all the stupid and useless thoughts he's been having the past few hours.

The wind was blowing his hair tickling on his cheeks and making him slightly smile in relief, thankful for such weather in such a beautiful night.

His footsteps intrigued him since he wasn't a fast walker and felt like something was following him, or someone. He turned and there was no one, except a black cat that was eyeing him and moving gracefully.

He studied the creature, cats usually were to his liking so he decided to get closer to it and even get to pet it. He felt a connection immediately with the feline as it jumped in his arms and he smiled fully petting it on its head lightly.

"I see Midnight likes you."

Kaname slowly moved around feeling a deep and threatening aura from the person behind him, he excused himself and asked if he was the cat's owner.

"Yes I am, isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, indeed, she is."

Kaname didn't take his eyes off the cat to see the person, yet he was curious on who was so powerful to make him feel almost uncomfortable.

The voice that sounded like a melody to his ears, the voice coming from the person that was moving like a shadow and its forms showing nothing but delicacy.

As he got up he meet the gaze of a pair of mesmerizing sparkling eyes that kept him staring and sucking air like he couldn't breath anymore.

"Oh.. here."

Kaname handed the soft black cat to the man in front of him.

He could swear he never saw something more fascinating in his life. The man was dressed in a black coat that was left open at his neck showing his skin that was paler than Kaname's and the shape of if made it terribly delicious to feast on.

He felt strongly attracted to this person, it was unbelieveable how the tension he was feeling between them, building up in his gut just from forming eye connection with him.

"Isn't this evening relaxing?"

Kaname just nodded and looked away breaking their eye connection, he felt that if he stayed longer the other would figure out his already obvious staring.

As the man stepped in the light he revealed his different eye colors which Kaname found strange, but still beautiful, he had a gaze that was almost demanding or forcing, a smirk and a snicker in the same time.

Kaname never felt like blushing until this moment, he looked away and then waved at the man and wishing him a good evening, wanting to take off faster before he would fall for another person just for his looks.

But before he could make another step, a hand came from behind around his neck and pulled him hard against the other man's chest and he shook from his position. He tried to look behind a bit too aware of the man's actions and sighed lightly.

He thought the other was just trying to pull a prank on him or so, but as he tried to get away from the embrace the man hold him tighter, keeping one arm over his neck and the other placing it over his stomach. At that point Kaname started to struggle and escape but he felt a surprising warmth on his neck, it was wet though. It was a tongue. That man's tongue was on his neck, moving, licking and nipping softly.

A shiver crossed his spine and titled his head in a side to offer more space to the other unconsciously. The other watched him closely smiling in his neck and playing with his tongue further, moving Kaname by his hands to face him now.

Kaname was eyeing him curiously and a strong need was devouring him, that need confirmed that the man in front of him was someone he wanted.

The man pulled him closer slowly, he didn't want to rush and be pushed away, his initial smirk was now just a longing face, lips opens slightly and eyes focused on Kaname's.

Kaname placed his arms on the other's and watched him as he got so close their foreheads where touching, it was a different sensation, he did attack girls in the past and had his fun with them in the past but he never felt like this, nothing felt this right before. He wanted to be kissed so badly.

The man titled his head brushing his lips over Kaname's and left a soft probing kiss on them and Kaname returned it, opening his mouth slowly offering.

Having that occasion the man shoved his tongue in Kaname's mouth without hesitation and pulled him by the back of his neck further to explore more.

Kaname closed his eyes and let the sensations overflow him, the man was so good at kissing, his tongue had a certain magic that made his mouth yearn for more kisses and licks. As it was getting good for Kaname, the man pulled away and sighed against his lips feeling the other's lips begged to be touched again.

He whispered against Kaname's lips before taking him again in a passionate kiss

"Please call me Rido."

Kaname tried to focus on the situation, the name he heard was a threat to him in the past and it tingled in his mind, a slide of events he didn't desire to remember.

Finally they break the kiss, both panting and moaning lightly, foreheads brushing in a passionate rhythm and breaths mixing.

"You.. Can't be.." Kaname managed to let out, trying to remember the person that possessed the same name as the amazing man in front of him. And reality crushed over him, the familiar feeling he had was real, this person was his enemy in the past, this person tried to kill him and he wanted to kill him too.

"Kaname.. I.." Rido tried to reach his hand over soft petal cheeks but he was hit furiously by Kaname and pushed away from him.

Kaname covered his wet mouth and the hurt look in his eyes made Rido swallow hard and the need to approach him grew with every second as he watched him.

He couldn't even imagine how foolish he was, it wasn't in his nature to begin with, he would always be calm and collected, and he would never jump in anyone's arms, despite the obvious wanting or the other's beauty.

Kaname stood still eyes checking his predator, his even for a short time lover. He felt the strong urge to cling to him for more of that passion they shared moments ago, but now he couldn't think of the man the same, in his mind it was only Rido Kuran, his enemy the person he wanted dead without even having a second thought. He has seen him before but it wasn't so captivating, his smooth hair layers and his soft voice spoken in his ear while making more obvious arousing comments.

All that was already gone and the anger that was building up inside him, the hate and in the same time pain of being fated to despise someone that made him feel different for the first time.

Rido walked closer his footsteps slowly pressing over the grass, trying to keep himself from shouting out load how much he regretted their past. He was aware that Kaname didn't want him near anymore and he was convinced it was all just an illusion.

Kaname turned away from him and walked away hurrily, he wanted to get away from all of his past, but it was haunting him, coming back at him, all that he wanted to keep hidden in the deepest corner of his heart and mind was returning and he felt like breaking.

A pair of hands and long fingers cupped his face as Rido appeared in front of him closing the distance between them with a startling hug, as tight as possible Rido held him and continued to remain silent expecting a reaction from the other vampire. His blood was boiling, his hands shaking and his fangs desperately showing, proof he needed blood to try and release himself from the Rido's arms.

His mouth went dry, gripping Rido's back gasping and he pushing away from the embrace and grabbing on his coat pulling him in a long kiss, to Rido's surprise it was more passionate then they both expected it to be. As their tongues battled for domination Kaname gripped harder on the man's coat and slowly merged them. Rido closed his eyes and didn't even dare to touch Kaname more, especially in his current confused state. Kaname bit his tongue resulting in blood dripping on the corner of Rido's mouth slowly down his chin, and a whimper of pain escaped his throat and into Kaname's demanding mouth. After they both experienced the taste of blood during rough kissing and moaning, he punches Rido in the stomach, and grabs a hold of him and buries him in the nearest tree. Lustfully Kaname attacks his mouth yet again this time more roughly then ever before, teeth clashing and tongues hitting the backs of their throats. Somehow Rido manages to hit him back causing unbalance for Kaname and finding an opening to grab on his wrists and pin him on the ground filled with brownish burnt petals.

Kaname tries to release himself but fails and Rido gets on top of him completely, gaining domination.

The situation was very uncomfortable as Kaname cursed under his breath and watched him closely, their foreheads once again making that connection that calmed both of them. Kaname sighed and tried once again to get away but Rido lowered himself over him, body pressing against his in an erotic motion and mouth near his ear.

"You want me dead that badly?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"To me it's obvious you just want me, but not dead."

"You're being too full of yourself, you're disgusting."

Rido didn't show any real expression after Kaname's response but instead licked the shell of his ear and teased the soft skin behind and over it.

"Stop it, you won't have any more to do with me from now on. Some day I will finish you, so I won't have to see your face again."  
"You know… deep down, that you won't do that."

"Get off me so I can go back to my mansion."

"Let's go back together, I want to eat you up."

As tempting as it sounded Kaname didn't agree or at least cared for the man's words and managed to tear off his coat in long strands, also scratching harshly his chest in the process.

"Okay have it your way."

Rido spoke and looked horrified at his brand new coat now looking like some piece of junk from an old store. He got up from his knees and glanced at Kaname who was already walking away, staggering.

Rido chuckled, his fangs nipping softly on his bottom lip, letting his head fall back and inhaling the strong night breaze.

" I will have you, even if it means suicide."

As soon as he got to his famous splendid room, he crashed on the bed, tired, exhausted, hurt and his pride along with it.

As the night continued to offer full moon and an open sky with no clouds, a creak on the window sounds like an echo in his room. The window slightly opens and a firmly strong hand moves it to its closing end.

Kaname was sleeping soundly. Rido crawls in his bed, admiring the red mix, decorations, the smell of roses and the insatiable creature that was dressed only in a losen shirt and boxers.

Rido smirks and licks his dry lips looking up and down at his pray, he was the most desirable man, his long hair was covering a part of his face, making Rido runs his gentle fingers over his face and brush it away, his angelic sleeping expression melted his heart. He almost rethought the fact of wanting to wake him up might result in a complete rejection and he didn't wanted to use violence again to gain what he yearned for.

He was already obsessed, he wanted to touch him so badly his hands were trembling over Kaname's skin, he was scared.

Slightly frowning Kaname wakes up finding a very aroused Rido on top of him, pressing dangerously hard against him.

"What—"

"I want you."

"And I was sleeping."

"I want to burn my self into your skin, capture your heart and your soul."

"Can't it wait?"

Kaname was definitely touched by his words, unconsciously he touched his chest hearing Rido jump as he massaged gently the earlier bleeding cuts.

"I want you too."

Rido eyed him and Kaname did say that, he was serious, he decided that it was best to forget for tonight who they were and what happened in their past, he wanted them to taste heaven together.


	2. Chapter 2

Beau x Be Torn

Chapter II

"Then let's do something about that."

Rido placed his right hand on Kaname's shoulder feeling the tension and yet need for him, he felt Kaname's body responding to him just by watching him.

His elegant fingers tickled the nape of Kaname's neck ever so smoothly and teasing it in the same time, resulting in a soft whimper from the vampire.

As Rido placed himself between Kaname's legs he ran his hands down the other's chest and over his stomach, slowly on his thighs urging them to spread for him to have enough space.

Kaname didn't like the sight of him being pushed legs apart for another man, he was usually the one seducing and doing all the work. Now he was under someone who attracted him, so badly that he would probably submit to his every crazy fantasy.

Rido lowered and kissed him first lightly on the lips, not wanting to rush things and make it enjoyable for the both of them. His hands found Kaname's and linked their fingers together, playing in each other's palms while every kiss deepened.

Opening his mouth, Kaname's tongue licked slowly against Rido's lips wanting him to enter his mouth. Rido smirked and grabbed on Kaname's waist pulling him downwards on his bed coming back to his favorite position in which he was rubbing their erections together furiously. Kaname gasped biting his lower lip to restrain a moan and dared to clench on Rido's back, finding the man not so trusting and he opened his eyes to spot dark brown hair locks like his, more curly than his own, brushing on his face with every move of Rido's mouth. Rido broke their kiss and traced with his forefinger on Kaname's jaw-line, his hands shifted to his neck pushing on the pulse slowly, making Kaname title his head on the other side and curiously wanting more, he continued down his shoulders and arms, to his stomach admiring his breathtaking shape and delicate bone structure, to his ass groping it devilishly.

Kaname looked at him a bit annoyed but he continued giving the butt locks a harder squeeze and Kaname jumped to his neck showing off his fangs in a murderous fashion. Rido just moved away some hair strands and offered his neck to Kaname, he was more than delighted to give him blood, this time more willingly.

Kaname sighed in his neck, the scent of his skin was making him go mad with desire and he didn't hesitate and nipped at the other's pulsing neck, not biting, just marking and that aroused Rido even more as Kaname licked the soft wound and the little remains of blood on his mouth burned on Rido's lips.

Kaname placed himself in Rido's lap, legs on each side of his waist, spread and still rubbing madly.

Rido couldn't stop himself from grasping Kaname closer in his embrace their bodies clashing and their breaths getting heavier by the minute, their chests touching slightly and arms searching for soft places to caress.

Rido once again took Kaname's lips in his own, his tongue running over his dry ones and begging for permission into his mouth to explore once again.

Kaname restrained moans again but as he opened his mouth, offering, Rido grabbed behind his neck, wildly burying his tongue deep in Kaname's mouth, so that the other almost gagged and punched at Rido's back moaning in between the moments the kiss would break so they'd both catch some air.

The color in Rido's eyes changed from his unusual different dark colors to deep shining purple, his hunting nature and desire for Kaname's both body and blood was torturing him and slowly eating him up. He wanted to taste the other so much.

As they pulled away with Kaname brushing his palm over his mouth to clean away any remain of their mixed saliva, Rido strips from his night coat and shirt and throws them randomly in a side, closing the distance between him and Kaname with ferocious eyes analyzing Kaname's every move.

With a nod Kaname just stood up and undressed his upper part, grabbing on his pants to unzip them, Rido takes his hand away and crushes on top of him on the bed earning a strong groan from the other.

"What are you thinking—"

"Let _me_ strip _you_."  
"Demanding aren't you."

Rido places his right hand on Kaname's chest feeling his slightly heartbeat increasing at the gentle touch and his skin shivering under his palm. Rido lost his smirk and was left with only passion and strong desire in his eyes, staring deeply into Kaname's eyes he asked for permission to _feast_ on Kaname, it triggered sensations that his so called enemy would even dare to ask that of him.

Kaname just sighed and threw his head in a side keeping his eyes shut expecting the other to begin his meal.

Rido smiled, his smile falling like a thousand snow crystals in the air, the atmosphere suddenly changing to one Kaname never experienced.

As he rubbed himself against Kaname's he breathed on his neck the air in his lungs burning like the passion from his heart. Rido licked his lips and hungry fangs escaped and made their way from his mouth, ready to suck his pray dry.

He didn't hesitate and bit harshly at Kaname's neck almost devouring him. Kaname tried to keep his control over the situation trying to calm himself and not think of the worst possible thing to happen after that, he just hugged Rido and moaned loudly as the other's fangs thrust into his pulsing vein and blood dripped over his neck on his chest from Rido's mouth.

Hands clenching on the sheets, vision blurring and breath getting heavier, his body was getting weak from loss of blood and he felt already surrendered to his lover.

Finally with a pause of drinking down his throat, Rido pulled away his lips red and swollen, fangs dangerously shining and eyes sparkling through the deep night that was darkening their room.

"Ahh—please, I …"

Kaname managed to say before trying to reach for Rido's cheek.

Rido just simply smiled and grabbed on his hand, kissing it in respect and rubbing against it like a loyal cat. Kaname stared puzzled, his enemy was not an enemy anymore rather this heartbreaking creature in front of him was the perfect example of what he was looking for all his life.

Devilishly Rido continued to tease the nape of Kaname's neck with his fangs and tongue stirring waves of passion through his skin as it began to tremble at the contact and uncertain sapphire eyes studied his intense moves slowly as they proceeded from his neck to his chest licking and sucking in sharp motions.

Kaname arched his back into Rido's mouth to offer him more space and skin to play with and two soft pink nubs that were left untouched. Rido bit at one of the unexplored nipples hardening it and result an unexpected gasp from the other.

Kaname opened his mouth wide to release hard breaths that were kept there forced by his pride as a dominator and gagged as he felt a strong hand grabbing firmly his crotch stroking it in a pleasing yet unavoidable threatening matter.

The hot blush in Kaname's cheeks reverberated in his heartbeat echoing through his waiting body, whispering low and arousing, "R-Rido…" the vampire managed to sustain before his legs spread before his predator and his body was no longer listening to his mind.

Rido continued to trail his tongue down his chest, the motion sensual against the awaiting skin, shivering in delight as his hot tongue crossed his navel to his unzipped pants. Rido opened them with his mouth and teeth unclipping the buttons and slowly taking them off Kaname.

Kaname was already hard enough to go desperate and his legs moving in a lascivious fashion as Rido pulled them off of his firm shaped legs throwing them off their bed.

Rido continuing, massaging the strong legs yet delicate at touch, kissing every inch of them occasionally using his tongue to hear soft misunderstood moans and whimpers from his lovely vampire. Kaname placed his index finger on his lips coaxing them with his own saliva watching Rido play with his legs going to his thighs and placing there hot fulsome kisses and nipping at his sensitive skin.

He waited for Rido to make a daring move before he would open his mouth to speak anything to him, but expected that the other certainly teased him more than anything else.

Before getting the chance to speak up, Kaname's boxers were forced off his hips and thrashed along with his other textiles off the bed exposing his unchaste nature to Rido. Rido smirked under his breath and lowered himself on Kaname's hips forced by the other's hands to move away he still grabbed on his wrists and urged them to slap on the bed and remain there, his legs still not listening to him and demanding more from the vampire.

Rido gulped and opened his mouth leaving steamy touches and kisses along the shaft of Kaname's cock striking hot sensations through his body, grazing the tip softly with his fangs.

Kaname reached with his hand to grab firmly at Rido's hair pushing him lower on him and motioning himself to be pleased more.

Rido chuckled under his breath and continued to suck him off harder and faster than before feeling Kaname's legs quiver, while grabbing them with his hands and stroking them, the harder he played with his tongue on his member the more the moans were increasing and inflaming the room.

"You're enjoying my tongue that much?"

Rido spoke while teasing the sensitive flesh right in front of him, enticing sounds escaping Kaname's throat and toes clenching wildly on the sheets; the pumping of his mouth getting roughly faster making Kaname shut his eyes feeling animalistic desire run through him and sparks of lust covering his vision as he came in Rido's mouth uncontrollably thrusting in his mouth filling that wet cavern with his seed.

Rido licked every single drop of the liquid melting the tip with one last kiss before grabbing on Kaname's hips strongly and pulling him up in a embrace whispering hotly in his ear.

"I want to do you hard."

Kaname blushed and kicked his back with his trembling palm and restrained himself from making anymore comments, sighing and mellowing in his predator's arms moving closer connecting skin to skin again as Kaname's other arm traced the muscles on Rido's warm chest to the bulge in his pants giving it a hard squeeze.

Kaname looked down at Rido's pants glaring, removing them fast along with his underwear almost ripping them and cupping Rido's pulsing cock earning a deep groan on his neck from Rido, beginning to stroke it in full up and down moves while Rido bit his lip in satisfaction smiling devilishly and begging for Kaname to stroke him more.

"You look so lewd holding my cock with those delicate hands of yours."

Kaname tried to hide the hot flush in his cheeks from him and stare down at his hands merging on the dripping member begging for more loving and he bit his lips together studying Rido's reactions to his grips and strokes.

Rido just continued to make exciting sounds, his tongue running steamy trails on Kaname's jaw line and experiencing the mix of their breaths and tongues battling for domination in each other's mouths.

Grabbing on Kaname's hips he continued to thrash against him with all the strength he could and Kaname was feeling almost close again, he couldn't sustain himself feeling their erections slapping in a hard rhythm, sweat dripping on their shoulders, arms searching to cling tighter as their bodies searched completion.

Kaname threw his arms around Rido and desperately swore he will kill him if he wouldn't do something more that would take him out of the current state, but that just got worse and Rido's smirk spread all over his face and he harshly grabbed his wrists pinning him to the bed and topping him, his voice lying like a aphrodisiac to Kaname's ears as his eyes focused on nothing but his panting vampire and the almost tears in his eyes betraying him, the pleasure he was experiencing.

"Rido… Mmm—"

Kaname literally shut himself by biting his tongue and squeezing his eyes, cursing and throwing his head back as he felt again Rido's sexy body contract as they rubbed harder, his legs spread open for his mate and his mouth open in need.

Rido spoke to him in hot breaths on his neck arousing Kaname more, the space and time being insignificant to them, the sheets already covered in sweat, ripped clothes and edges, moans and their scents mixed up in a freshness, the smell of Rido's skin slapping on him sending his mind and body into pure ecstasy.

"I want to enter your deepest part and create hot sparks within you."

Rido whispered as he incited the flesh on Kaname's back part, his entrance twitching to be teased, his flushing cheeks almost surreally cute and his back arching as Rido drove one finger in thrusting mercilessly.

Rido licked his lips and his hard voice raped Kaname's mind creating a strong appetite to continue the strong motion in his finger and dig it in further.

Kaname panted hard his body submitting to every in and out sinning move and his hands unarticulated urged for Rido to continue and give him more.

Rido continued to finger him, his roughly testing the inside of Kaname, the warm soft skin contracting and refusing to not strangle the finger to keep it there as Kaname spread his legs to the maximum possible and ran his hands to his cock pumping it to the same rhythm.

His moans increasing, gasping for air and jumping from his mind as Rido drove in another finger delightfully rubbing harder, his fingers wet from the lotion he applied before hand, dripping from Kaname's hole also.

Kaname glanced between his legs amazed that he was at Rido's mercy and already dripping wet for him from both sides, his body craving for Rido's hot dick and his mind refusing to expose that to him.

"No… please stop—"

"Hell no."

"But this is too embarrassing and it's damn… Ahh…"

Kaname moaned loudly as Rido hit a sweet spot inside him making him shift from his position and move his hips into the sexy fingers.

Grabbing on the sheets and trying to come back to reality, Kaname felt his hair wet on his face, his mouth dry and his shoulders dig into the bed as the pleasing between his legs continued to drive him crazy. Rido went for a kiss and instead was caught by strong fangs passionately pulling at his lower lip creating two nips filled with blood. He chuckled and hugged Kaname, their foreheads touching and their lips connected in a steamy kiss with blood sharing, licking and sucking in various angles.

Kaname broke their and cupped Rido's face with both hands staring deeply, their eyes running wild with desire for each other. Kaname suddenly pushed Rido over not giving him time to react and topped him this time, facing backwards and playing with his fingers in his mouth arousing Rido more, falling back on his back on the bed he stared and swore he never saw something so hot before, he watched as Kaname spread himself before his sight and licked his lips smirking and moaning sharply.

He stimulated Rido's cock with his fingers, touching the tip softly earning soft moans from Rido who was still watching his back dripping wet and his smile still steady.

"Use your mouth on me."

Kaname ordered.

Rido laughed and harshly grabbed on Kaname's ass spreading him apart before entering him with his tongue and circling the entrance.

Kaname continued to stroke Rido in the same time, while trying to keep himself focus on it, the feeling he got on his back from Rido's tongue would drive crazy anyone, his tongue soft and sharp, his fangs added skillfully grazing gently around him without harming. He felt himself close just from that, he tried to restrain himself but with another thrust of his tongue Kaname fell on the bed still trying to pleasure Rido also, but he couldn't sustain himself anymore, grabbing on Rido's legs he pushed his back harder on Rido's mouth feeling his hand stroking his cock in fast rhythms. He screamed as he came again on Rido's chest and stomach, trying to regain consciousness while experiencing the most amazing thing in his life.

"Hmm…"  
"I want to make you feel even better."

"Just do whatever you want, even if it means thrashing me on the bed under you." Kaname said as he forced his shaken legs apart with his hands and smiling to Rido who was already hard enough to break him apart.

"Give it to me … now."

Rido crashed on him, his serious expression passionate and determined, his pulsing member aching to be inside Kaname, the words from Kaname's mouth burning on Rido's lips as he pushed inside with all his might.

Kaname jumped on the bed, his eyes watering and his pride being crushed, still he wanted it so bad he already couldn't deny the yearning for his dearest enemy.

To make things heavier Rido grabbed on him and roughly snapped inside him, his thrusts animalistic and almost crazy, his body panting against Kaname's, his fangs hungrily crushing in Kaname's sweating neck, blood dripping between them, the intoxicating smell mixing up with the smell of sex, making it unbearable.

Rido sucked at the delicious neck while still thrusting inside his lover, his body announcing him that he was close to the edge, his nails scratching on Kaname's hips and back creating full paper marks, his eyes showing that the hot temperature was eating him up, the temptation to suck him dry was consuming him with every move of his tongue and fangs on Kaname's neck.

"Oh fuck…Hahh… I fucking… love you."

Kaname screamed along with Rido's name, grasping on his back and biting on his shoulder creating their bond of blood, the share of blood during sex was the most amazing feeling they could get, and for Kaname it was the first time he would feel the need to share that instead of only feeding upon someone else only.

Rido returned his loving words back in his ear after licking the wound he made and both came to their final stage embracing each other.

Kaname sighed feeling heavy with Rido on top of him, still inside him, the earlier blush and prideful self faraway.

Rido brushed some hair from Kaname's face before kissing his forehead and hands together and hugging him tighter than before. Kaname smiled and spoke.

"Now…what?"

"Now… we will go at it again."


End file.
